Covardia
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Uma mentira, quando contada por diversas vezes, acaba por se transformar em uma verdade adulterada


_Abra-se amplamente, engolindo profundo_

_Nenhuma colher cheia de açúcar poderia fazê-lo doce_

Ninguém nunca saberia, pois ele não contaria e ela também não. Ninguém nunca _ousaria _imaginar, porque o movimento daquelas duas bocas sedentas por algo que cheirava semelhante a pecado era algo impensável, beirando o impossível. Não, _não_, ninguém acreditaria que o dono de um sangue frio e cabelos platinados se localizava em um corredor escuro de alguma torre qualquer, recebendo e dando beijos nada castos na garota de vestimentas de segunda mão e possuidora de cabelos vermelhos que ele dizia odiar.

Ninguém saberia, ninguém imaginaria, ninguém acreditaria.

E os dois poderiam ser inclusos no grupo de ninguém, afinal, eles também compartilhavam daqueles sentimentos – de uma forma mais intensa. Se alguém perguntasse, eles negariam com veemência, pois diziam os antigos sábios que uma mentira, quando contada – e _bem_ contada - por diversas vezes, acaba por se transformar em uma verdade adulterada.

Ginny mentiria.

Draco também.

Mas nunca ninguém descobriria ou desconfiaria, afinal, ela era apaixonada por Harry Potter... _Sempre fora_. E ele não tinha coração... _Nunca tivera_. Então quem levantaria questionamentos? Quem sonharia em vê-los em uma situação demasiadamente intima, extremamente quente e perpetuamente proibida?

_Ninguém._

Ninguém, nem mesmo eles.

_Os segredos que guardo e__stão rasgando-me por dentro_

_Tento me esconder e então eu me pergunto por que_

"Isso precisa ter um fim, sabe?"

Ginny resmungava ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava os cabelos cor de fogo com as pontas dos dedos e penteava-os para trás. Ela não diria mais nada, a não ser que ele a irritasse o suficiente para merecer uma ou outra palavra áspera.

Mas Draco não abriria a boca. Não mais. Ficaria quieto em seu canto, com os braços cruzados na linha do umbigo e nem ao menos faria o esforço para arrumar o estrago que ela havia feito em sua blusa. Não tinha porque empregar forças para encobrir rastros que eram supostamente inexistentes. Isso irritaria Ginny o suficiente para ela pronunciar mais uma ou outra frase, que soariam como um rugido de um leão indócil.

"Você é mesmo um idiota, Malfoy."

O suspiro curto e sem sentimento que se seguiria seria soltado pela boca dela. Nada de sentimentalismo barato, nada de promessas de uma transformação ou de mudança... Não era isso que ela queria. De fato, ela não queria _nada_ que viesse dele, mesmo quando já ganhava _muito_.

O circulo vicioso do qual faziam parte os consumia e os deixava exaustos, todavia, ironicamente, era farto de prazeres, obstáculos e perigos, algo que os excitava por parecer nada mais do que um grande jogo. Um jogo em que eles não sairiam perdendo, mas que também nunca venceriam.

_Relação estranha. _Nunca sairia de onde havia começado. Era como ficar com os pés atados na linha de partida e almejar pela linha de chegada, ao mesmo tempo em que não queria nunca ter estado ali.

Ginny não entendia.

Draco também não.

"Então eu acho que é isso."

Sem mais, ela virava as costas e ia embora, descendo as escadas sem fazer questão de abafar o som dos passos. Os sapatos gastos sendo debatidos contra os degraus, aos quais ela descia um por um. Pelo menos na vida real, ela conseguia se mover e _avançar._

Pelo menos na vida real, ela conseguia deixar Draco _para trás_...

E aquilo era _muito melhor_ do que atravessar linha que fosse.

_Por que eu ainda estou correndo quando eu sei que não há como escapar?_

Ela parecia feliz ao lado de Harry Potter. Ela parecia feliz quando estava ao redor dele. E quando ele a tocava. E quando ele a beijava. E quando ela sorria para ele. Era tão patético que chegava a ser cômico. Um engraçado meio diferente por ser ligeiramente masoquista. _Dor_. Talvez ele gostasse da dor. E que dor era aquela, afinal? Ela era apenas uma Weasley, uma qualquer, seria deveras fácil se livrar dela, de fato, seria até agradável vê-la ao chão como um trapo de roupa velha...

O problema é que Ginny parecia achar, também, que seria deleitável se livrar dele...

Talvez, _somente talvez,_ ele estivesse sentindo aquela dor porque ela pensava igual a ele.

E Draco tinha certeza de que Ginny não gostaria de se livrar de Harry Potter.

Não, ela _nunca_ se desfaria dele.

_Ninguém quer pagar o preço pedido_

"Não ouse!", foi o que ela disse quando acabou se esbarrando com ele em uma noite qualquer, enquanto saia da biblioteca.

Draco não fizera nada. Não avançara contra ela, como nas outras vezes, ou tentara tocá-la, ou até mesmo atirara palavras abarrotadas de desprezo contra a face dela. _Ele não fizera nada_, e ela não esperava por aquilo. Contudo Ginny dissera tais palavras se direcionando exatamente a forma como ele estava a tratando. Sem agressões verbais, sem ataques emocionais ou chantagens, _sem nada_. Draco não estava mais valendo o esforço (na verdade, _nunca_ valera), e aquele jogo não fora feito para ser jogado por uma pessoa só.

"_Eu ergo a toalha branca._", a voz dela não vacilou, mas o olhar, sim.

Ela poderia ser uma desistente, porém ainda possuía um fio de orgulho que não fora abalado por conta dele. Um fio fraco e quebrável, mas ele ainda existia. Ela poderia ser o que quer que fosse, mas Draco era um idiota, porque ele não disse nada em resposta.

_Ele nunca dizia_.

Como a tradição mandava, Ginny iria embora com a cabeça erguida, sem demonstrar a irritação evidente que sentia em pele pela falta de palavras, pela falta de um diálogo. Ginny iria embora, e daquela vez seria _para sempre_.

_Caio de joelhos, caio sobre o meu orgulho_

_Estou tropeçando em todas as vezes que eu menti_

_Eu estou pedindo por favor, mas eu posso ver em seus olhos_

"_Covarde._.."

A voz gélida de Draco ecoou entre as paredes.

"_O que você disse?_"

Ginny rebateu de imediato, com o nervosismo palpitando com força em seu peito.

"_Covarde."_

Ele repetiu, sem adicionar nada, apenas encarando-a nos olhos e olhando-a com uma indiferença tão grande que chegava a ser forçada. No fim, ele não disse mais nada, e pela primeira vez desde o começo de todo aquele caos, foi Draco a ir embora e deixa-la para trás.

_Você não precisa chorar para álibis_

Ninguém nunca saberia, pois ele não contaria e ela também não. Ninguém nunca _ousaria _imaginar, mesmo que o cheiro de pecado fosse ficar impregnado nas peles dos pecadores perpetuamente. Não, _não_, ninguém acreditaria naquela história, _nem mesmo os dois_. Mas Ginny nunca se esqueceria do que Draco havia lhe chamado, assim como nunca se permitira esquecer de todo o significado que aquela palavra carregava.

(Covarde por _desistir?_ Covarde por desistir _deles?_)

E Draco nunca se esqueceria do que Ginny havia lhe falado, assim como nunca se permitiria esquecer de todo o significado que aquela frase carregava.

(_Isso precisa ter um fim, sabe?_ Mas _quando? _E _como?_)

_É verdade o que dizem: o__ amor deve ser cego_

_E você ainda está de pé por esse lado pecador_

Era e seria exatamente como os dois haviam se convencido, afinal, os antigos sábios diziam que uma mentira, quando contada várias vezes, era capaz de se transformar em uma verdade... E por isso que Ginny continuaria mentindo para si mesma. Draco também.

Eles não tinham com o que se preocupar, nunca ninguém descobriria ou desconfiaria.

Como acreditar em algo que nunca existira?

___Mas por que você ainda está do meu lado_

___quando todas as coisas que eu te fiz te deixaram sangrando?_

* * *

**N/A:** eu não sei o que foi isso, eu nem ao menos gosto de Ginny/Draco, tanto que passei a minha adolescência inteira discutindo com uma antiga amiga sobre esse "casal" (não que eu seja muito Ginny/Harry, porque eu nunca me importei com isso também), mas confesso que quando escutei essa música, chamada Undone, do FFH, acabei ficando com vontade de escrever uma história assim e acabou me saindo isso.

Acho que ficou confusa. Repetitiva ficou, mas para quem já leu as minhas histórias, sabe que eu adoro bater nas mesmas teclas do começo ao fim. Porém, dessa vez o final ficou realmente "_what the hell is this shit?_" e eu peço desculpas por isso. Perdoem-me. Prometo que tentarei escrever coisas mais claras daqui para frente.

Enfim, se alguém gostou/leu/odiou, espero por um reply. Obrigada!


End file.
